Cheat
by Crazy-Obsessed-Writer52
Summary: Kurt thinks Blaine is cheating on him the summer before Kurt's senior year. Panic and hilarity come together as the rest of the New Directions join Kurt on a mission to discover the truth. Ignores season 3. T for minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Cheat  
By: Crazy-Obsessed-Writer52

* * *

"I love you," Kurt Hummel told his boyfriend Blaine Anderson as they sat on the living room couch in Kurt's house. Kurt had his head on Blaine's lap and Blaine was combing Kurt's hair through his fingers as they watched a movie.

"I love you too," Blaine replied simply, looking down into the happy, smiling face of his boyfriend.

Kurt sat up and pressed his lips to Blaine's. Blaine reciprocated enthusiastically and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer. Before things could get any deeper, however, they were interrupted by a voice at the door.

"Oh god, guys." The boys pulled apart at once to see Finn standing in the doorway, a grossed out expression on his face. "I know you're all in love and stuff, but can you not do it in the living room? It's a _communal _area."

"Where'd you learn that word?" Kurt asked curiously as the blush faded from his cheeks. The word was obviously not one usually in Finn's vocabulary.

"Rachel," Finn said proudly. "She taught me that one yesterday. But that's not the point. No offence, but I don't want to see that in my own living room. I mean, you're my _brother._"

"Well we're sorry that you happened to walk in on us, Finn, but nobody was supposed to be home. And I happen to know for a fact that you and Rachel do just as much, if not more right here when you think we're not home. Why are you here, anyway?"

"Puck had to drive his little sister to the hospital. She fell out of a tree and broke her arm. Halo day was cancelled."

"Is she all right?" Blaine asked.

Finn just shrugged.

"Well, I'd better be going, anyway," Blaine said, pulling Kurt off of him. "I told my mom that I'd be home for dinner."

"Don't leave," Kurt pouted. "Stay with me."

"I wish I could. I'll see you later."

"Are you coming over tomorrow?"

"I can't, I've got plans."

"Oh? What?"

"I'm hanging out with someone."

"Who?" Kurt asked curiously. By now he had met almost all of Blaine's friends.

"Just an old friend," Blaine replied vaguely, and Kurt decided to let it drop. If Blaine didn't want to share than that was his business.

Kurt nodded. "Okay. Call me when you get home."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

With one last peck, Blaine was gone and Finn was staring at the boys with a mixture of disgust and amusement on his face.

"You guys are disgusting, you know that?"

Kurt just rolled his eyes.

* * *

The next day, Kurt made plans to go out with Mercedes. When he arrived at her house to pick her up however, Santana was there too, which wasn't surprising.

Santana and Mercedes had an odd sort of friendship. After their River Deep Mountain High duet, they became friends—sort of. They were terrible to each other all the time, but the malice had gone out and it was now mostly joking.

"Santana?" Kurt asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Satan here invited herself to come along on our outing," Mercedes rolled her eyes, but grinned.

"Hey—I keep it real," Santana said, flipping her long, black hair over her shoulder. "You know you love me."

Kurt copied Mercedes and rolled his eyes at the Latina. "Whatever, let's go. We're going to the mall in Westerville."

"Any particular reason you chose Westerville?" Mercedes asked suspiciously as they made their way to Kurt's car. "You'd better not have planned for your warbler to meet up with us. This is a girl's day."

"No," Kurt shook his head, climbing into the drivers' seat and starting the car. "Blaine said he has plans with an old friend today. I chose the Westerville mall because it has a better selection than the Lima one."

"All right, but if I find out you're lying to me, I'mma have to hurt, you, boy."

Kurt just laughed.

"How's your man, anyway, Hummel?" Santana asked.

"He's good," Kurt smiled. "He's working at the six flags this summer, so I don't see him as often as I would like, but he has this week and next week off, so we're spending as much time together as possible. How about you? Are you still with Karofsky?" Kurt grimaced inwardly at that statement, solely because he knew what was going on with the two.

"I'm trying to get over someone," Santana said simply.

"Brittany?" Mercedes asked.

"No; Zizes," Santana replied sarcastically. "Of course it's Brit."

During the summer, Santana and Mercedes had been spending every day together. Santana didn't have as good of a home life as she liked everyone to believe, and took refuge in Mercedes this summer. Soon enough the two had shared most of their secrets and Santana had become one of Mercedes' best friends, much to the confusion of everyone else. So naturally, Mercedes knew all about Santana's Brittany problems. Kurt knew too, because of the information he had on Karofsky and his excellent gaydar.

The conversation soon moved away from Santana's problems and before they knew it, they had arrived in the mall parking lot.

After trying on countless things, and spending way too much money for their own good, the girls and Kurt headed to the food court for lunch.

"Hey," Mercedes said as they sat down at a table, "Isn't that Blaine? Did you lie to me?"

Kurt looked over and sure enough, saw the overly gelled hair that was Blaine Anderson's. "I didn't know he'd be here. He must be meeting his friend here."

They all looked over to where Blaine was deep in conversation with the boy, who had long, dark hair and wore square glasses. Blaine reached over and took the boy's hand and said something very seriously. The boy nodded, smiled and then—Kurt gasped loudly—hugged Blaine. Blaine returned the hug, smiling. They stayed in the embrace longer than necessary and Kurt knew that this wasn't a platonic friend hug.

Both Mercedes and Santana gasped as Kurt turned away front he scene, disgusted and his eyes slowly starting to fill. Mercedes and Santana were speechless, staring at Kurt with their mouths wide open.

"Close your mouths," he snapped, wiping the tears from his eyes with a napkin before they spilled over. "You'll let flies in."

The girls obeyed and they three sat in silence before Mercedes said, "Oh HELL to the no. If he's doing what I THINK he's doing, that boy is in for a beating!"

"I'll help!" Santana said angrily. "I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent. That's the wrong side of town to be messing with. I'mma go all Lima Heights on that hobbit's scrawny ass for cheating on you."

"Calm down," Kurt said slowly, trying to process all the information. "We don't know for sure. Blaine's very touchy feely. Maybe they really ARE just friends."

"That was a pretty lingering hug," Mercedes said softly. "More than a 'just friendship' hug."

"It could be, though," Kurt replied stubbornley. "We can't form any sound conclusions before getting more evidence. But I agree that it's fishy. Would you two like to help me spy and figure out what's going on?"

"And if what we find out is bad?"

"Then I'll—I'll break up with him," Kurt replied, choking the last four words.

"Oh, Babe," Mercedes said, pulling her friend into a hug. "It'll be all right. We'll get evidence and confront that cheating little—"

"Can we not say that word please?" Kurt interrupted. " At least until we know for sure that he's actually doing it."

"What, cheating?"

Kurt just nodded. "And can we keep this quiet for now. I promise we'll tell the others. Just not yet." He didn't want to listen to all the other girls' sympathies and the boys' threats to beat him to a pulp.

Both girls agreed.

"Well," Santana said. "I'm perfect for this task. You see, I'm an expert on cheaters, being one myself. I could tell that Quinn was cheating on Sam with Finn because of one look! You'll be glad to have me for this." She grinned mischievously.

"How could you tell from just one look?" Kurt asked, momentarily forgetting his distress.

"Quinn was wearing her queen-bitch smirk while Finn had his gassy infant look. The queen-bitch smirk is when Quinn is being even more of a bitch than usual and may have done something particularly bad, while Finn's gassy infant look means he's feeling guilty."

"So you gave them both mono to prove it and everything was ruined thanks to your truth telling." Mercedes finished, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"_Anyway_," Santana said. "This just means that I can help you discover the truth."

"All right," Kurt nodded. "Operation Find out if Blaine is cheating is a go!"

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my second ever Glee fic! Obviously, this takes place in the summer between Junior and Senior year before any of the crazy season 3 crap goes down. It will be a short, 6 chapter story, and I will TRY to update regularly. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Santana, Kurt and Mercedes spent the rest of the day shopping and making plans for their new operation.

Their first step, they decided, was to subtly ask Blaine's best friends what was going on. And who better to ask than Wes and David? But Kurt needed to be careful. He needed to bring it up casually and not let them know what he suspected for fear of them relaying it to Blaine.

**Hey, **he texted Wes the next day. **You doing anything today?**

The response was almost immediate. **No, David and I are hanging out at his house and we're bored!**

**Excellent** Kurt typed back. **I'm bored too. Want to hang out?**

**We wondered when you'd remember about us :P **Wes replied.

**I would never forget about you two! I've just been busy. Lima Bean in an hour?**

**Sounds good :) See you then! **Kurt fired off his last text to Wes before immediately sending a text to both Mercedes and Santana. **Wes and David are meeting me at the Lima Bean in an hour under the illusion that I just want to catch up. That means you two can't come and I don't want to see your faces anywhere near the place for the next two hours or more. **

Santana's reply was quick to come. **All right, keep your skinny jeans on. I'm going to visit Brittany today, anyway.**

**Good, **Kurt replied, **I'll meet you both later tonight to give you the information. **

Mercedes took a little longer to respond and when she did it read, **I've got plans today anyway, don't worry. I'll stay away from your little interrogation ;)**

Kurt scrunched his eyebrows in confusion at who she could be going out with, but didn't have time to dwell on it because it was time for him to go. He replied with the exact same thing he had sent Santana before heading out the door and driving to the Lima Bean.

When he got to the crowded coffee shop, he saw Wes and David already there, coffees in hand at a table in a corner. Kurt ordered his coffee from the flustered-looking barista and plopped himself next to David in the booth.

"Hey," he said. "Glad you guys were free. I've been meaning to catch up with you."

"I'm glad you finally remembered us," David replied.

"I never _forgot_ you," Kurt said indignantly. "I was just busy."

"Yeah, yeah," Wes teased. "Excuses, excuses."

Kurt sipped his coffee and surveyed the two boys. "So what's new? I see that Wes is growing his hair longer."

"Yeah," Wes shrugged. "I can't be bothered to cut it during the summer. It'll have to be cut again when school starts, but for now, I don't really care."

"Well it looks good."

"Thanks. Did you hear about Jeff's horseback riding accident?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows and urged Wes to continue. "Last week he went riding with Nick, Thad and Ethan. He was fooling around, trying to impress some girl near them and tried to stand up on his horse."

Kurt gasped lightly, shaking his head at the boy's stupidity.

"Well, of course he fell off and landed himself in the hospital with a broken wrist and a concussion. He's fine now, but he won't be horseback rising again anytime soon."

David laughed. "Some days I wonder about that boy, I really do."

"Any other Dalton gossip I need to know about?" Kurt asked, leaning forward, resting his chin on his hand.

"Thad broke up with Alicia and Owen took it upon himself to find out why and get them back together."

The conversation continued for a while about the antics of the Warblers and Kurt, in turn, shared his amusing stories.

"So have you seen much of Blaine this summer?" Kurt asked the boys.

Wes nodded. "He lives right around the corner from me, remember? We hang out as much as we can around his gigs at the six flags. Why, haven't you seen him?"

"Oh, I see him as much as we can. He's always so busy. He's either working at the six flags or hanging out with his friends. Like yesterday, for instance. Only this time, it was somebody I didn't know."

"That's weird," David said. "You know almost everyone he knows. And we know almost everyone he knows. Unless it was that Alexander kid. Remember the one who came down to Dalton at the end of the school year, looking for Blaine?"

Wes nodded. "Yeah, I remember him. I think he's the only person that I've seen Blaine with who I haven't met."

"Wait—a guy came to Dalton for Blaine?"

"Yeah, some kid named Alexander. I don't know what it was about, though. They went out for coffee and Blaine seemed pretty happy that he was there. Wait—you don't think Blaine's cheating on you, do you? Because he loves you, Kurt. I really don't think he's cheating on you."

"Of course I don't think that!" Kurt lied. "I was just curious because I know most of his friends. I'll ask him tomorrow when he comes over. I just thought you two might know."

"We don't know anything," Wes shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, Kurt."

"That's all right," Kurt replied. "So what ever happened with Eric's against-the-rules Kitten?"

And the conversation drifted away from Blaine and his possible less than honest motives.

When he got home, Kurt texted Mercedes and Santana. **Didn't get much from the boys. They don't seem to know much.**

**That's all right, **Mercedes replied. **I'm having a sleepover tonight with all the glee girls. You in?**

**Of course, **he replied **How could I ever turn down a suggestion like that? I'll tell you what I found out then. We might as well come clean to the other girls. They'll want to know.**

And with that, he packed a bag of his overnight essentials and jotted a note to his father, Carole and Finn, heading out the door, not really in the mood for a slumber party, but knowing that it would get his mind off of things.

As he drove, Kurt mulled over everything that had happened in the past two days. Was Blaine really cheating on him? So far, the evidence pointed to likely. He was holding hands with another guy at the mall, hugging said other guy, and even his best friends didn't know who the other guy was.

Against his will, his eyes started filling with tears. He knew he should just confront Blaine, but until he had proof, he didn't want to accuse him of anything.

He wiped his eyes as he pulled into Mercedes' driveway where several other cars were parked, including Rachel's, Tina's and Quinn's. He wondered if he was the last to arrive.

"Kurt!" they all cried as he entered the house. Mercedes' parents had told him to stop knocking years ago because he was there often enough for it to be his home as well.

"Hi everyone," Kurt replied, forcing a smile. He stepped back and surveyed everyone. It appeared that he was right: he _was _the last one to arrive. Brittany and Santana were standing next to each other near the back of the group while Rachel, Tina and Mercedes were next to Kurt, squealing about needing to catch up on the drama. Quinn was standing next to Lauren in the middle of the crowd, frowning at Kurt's face, knowing something was off.

"Let's go back to the rec room!" Mercedes called. "That's where we've set up camp for the night," she added to Kurt, "There's not enough room in my room for all of us."

Kurt simply nodded and made his way to the familiar room. He put his things down on one of the pull out couches and plopped beside his bag, putting his face in his hands and sighing loudly.

"Hey Kurt?" Rachel called. "Will you do that braid thing that only you can do?" She gestured to her hair. Kurt nodded, forcing a smile. Rachel beamed and sat down in front of Kurt, flipping her hair out behind her. Kurt reached for the dark locks and began braiding them in the familiar way that began to relax him. He then wondered if that was Rachel's intent. She _did _know that doing hair relaxed him.

"So...?" Mercedes asked.

"So what?" Kurt replied, pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Catch everyone else up so I can hear the latest news!"

"Ooh," Lauren grinned as she shovelled potato chips in her mouth. "More glee drama!"

"Share!" Rachel ordered from in front of Kurt.

Kurt glared at Mercedes but knew he couldn't get out of it now.

"Well it all started yesterday when Mercedes, Santana and I went to the mall in Westerville..." Kurt told the story with a little bit of help from Mercedes and Santana during the parts where he choked up. Then he told them about his conversation with Wes and David about them not knowing who he was. Everyone was perfectly silent, processing what they had just heard about their dapper little warbler.

"No way," Was the first response from Tina, whose mouth was open in pure shock. "It appears we're going to have to give him a talking to—glee girl's style."

"Mercedes and I have already called dibs on kicking his ass," Santana said quickly.

"I've won seven consecutive boy's wrestling championships," Lauren said. "I'll help."

"Wait—I thought Blaine was an elf," Brittany said. "Like one of Santa's slaves. But elves are always nice, not mean."

Kurt chuckled a little before saying, "No, Brit. I can assure you that Blaine is human, not an elf."

"I don't think you have enough evidence to accuse him of cheating just yet," Quinn said slowly. "I mean, all you know is that he's hanging out with some other guy. We don't even know if this other guy is straight."

"For once I agree with Quinn," Rachel said. "Despite our many differences in the past, I feel she may be right. From my observations on the subject, it appears that Blaine is truly in love with Kurt and would not be unfaithful to his significant other. From the few days I dated Blaine and from the many times we have gone out with Kurt, I truly believe that he is a respectable boy and even if he no longer reciprocated the feelings, I believe that Blaine would have the decency to break up with him before engaging in another relationship."

"You didn't see that hug," Mercedes said. "It was almost more lingering than the one Kurt and Blaine had during Blaine's rendition of _Somewhere Only We Know_."

At the mention of the song Blaine had sung to Kurt, the boy burst into tears.

"Oh," Mercedes said. "I'm sorry boo, I didn't mean to make you cry."

Rachel stood up from where Kurt had dropped her hair and pulled him into a tight hug. "It's okay, Kurt," she said. "We're going to find out the truth. You just gained yourself five more spies. And I, for one, happen to be an excellent spy, having done so on Vocal Adrenaline several times."

"And getting caught once, discovering your birth mother and then dating a guy who proceeded to throw eggs at your head." Quinn replied viciously, knowing that this was a sensitive subject. Despite the fact that all the glee girls hung out, Quinn and Rachel were still truly mean to each other.

"At least I didn't _cheat_ on Jesse," Rachel responded. "At least I had the decency to stay with one guy, unlike you."

"Stop fighting," Brittany said loudly, but calmly. "You're going to make Kurtie feel even worse."

Kurt let out a watery chuckle. "Thanks, Brit."

"You're welcome."

"So," Mercedes said. "We need to make a plan."

"Wait," Rachel said. "Is this a secret from the other boys?"

"Can we not tell them, please?" Kurt piped up. "I really don't want them to rush over there and beat the crap out of him. If it turns out true and we tell them, they need to promise that they won't hurt him."

"You're too nice for your own good," Santana said. "But fine. The boys are not allowed to know yet. Especially Finn, Rachel."

"Hey!" Rachel cried indignantly. "I can keep a secret!"

"Baby drama?" Quinn asked.

"Finn needed to know!"

"Guys!" Lauren said. "Break it up before I do it for you!"

"Thank you, Lauren." Santana flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Now, as for our plans..."

**A/N: WOW! What an overwhelming response! I got home from school today to find 48 emails from Fanfiction in my inbox. At first I was confused because I forgot that I posted this fic, but I remembered when I started going through the emails. THANK YOU, THANK YOU! ****But now comes the part that as a reader, I hate to read and usually ignore, but as a writer, I must add. For the first chapter I got 23 alerts and 9 favourites but only 2 reviews? Call me attention-seeking, insecure, whatever, but I REALLY want to know your thoughts! So if you have just ten seconds to leave a two word review, you would make me the happiest fanfiction writer alive! **

**P.S. Updates may not be every day like they appear to be based on today's update. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the sleepover was filled with plan making. Kurt's job now was to find out the name of the mystery man so that they could do some research. (Facebook and Google were wonderful inventions). Then, he was to find the location of their next outing, in order for the girls to spy successfully.

The moment Kurt got home and was able to turn on his phone (Mercedes had declared their sleepover a phone-free evening), he was bombarded by text messages. The first two were from Finn, first asking what he wanted for dinner and then a second saying "never mind" because he got the note. Kurt rolled his eyes and continued to the one from Wes. It read: **Hey Kurt, did you find anything more about that guy who Blaine's been hanging out with? I still don't know who he is, but now I'm starting to get curious. He wouldn't introduce me to him or tell me anything about him, which isn't like Blaine. I was wondering if you figured anything out. If not, we may have to do some snooping. **

Kurt frowned and quickly forwarded the text to Mercedes, knowing that she would get what was going on and act accordingly.

Kurt replied that he didn't know and that he had barely seen Blaine, let alone asked him about how he's been spending his time.

The last five texts were from Blaine, increasing in panic as they went on.

Number one: **Hey Babe, you busy tonight?**

Number two: **This isn't like you, why aren't you answering your phone? Are you ill?**

Number three: **I hope you're not ignoring me because I haven't been able to spend time with you lately. **

Number four: **Okay, I just called your house and Finn said you're at Mercedes'. That doesn't explain why you're ignoring me. Please talk to me!**

And number five: **Fine, I see how it is. Call me when you're ready to tell me why you're giving me the silent treatment. I love you. 3**

Kurt had to chuckle a little at this, despite being angry at him. He dialled the familiar number and heard Blaine's breathless, "Kurt?"

"Hey," Kurt said. "I wasn't mad at you, I promise. Mercedes took our phones for the night last night. She declared it a phone-free evening."

"Oh. I guess I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Sorry."

"Why did you jump to that anyway?" Kurt asked, trying to keep his tone light and teasing. "Have anything you need to tell me, Mr Anderson?"

His tone was teasing, but with Kurt's suspicions, it was more like an interrogation.

"Should I?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know, you tell me. Anyways, do you want to come over? Finn's home, but we can go up to my room." Kurt knew that getting Blaine's phone was essential to their plans. As much of an invasion of privacy as it was, it was necessary.

"That sounds nice," Blaine said. "And I actually don't have plans today."

"You mean you actually have time for your boyfriend?" Kurt asked sarcastically, the anger from his suspicions seeping into his voice.

"I knew it. You're mad at me because I haven't been spending enough time with you. I get it. But you're not the only person I have to visit this summer."

"I know," Kurt sighed, trying to pretend that things were perfectly normal. "I just miss you. Will you come over?"

There was a loud beep in Kurt's ear. "Sorry," he said. "I've got another call. I'll talk to you in a bit. You're coming over, right?"

"Yeah," Blaine said. "Give me an hour and I'll be there. See you later."

"Bye, love you."

"Yeah." Blaine hung up, not returning the sentiments, the first time since they had exchanged those three words.

Kurt answered the waiting call. "Hello?"

"Kurt!" Mercedes' voice rang in his ear. "What was that forward you sent me? From Wes, I'm assuming. Maybe we should get him in on our plans. Maybe we should—"

"Mercedes," Kurt cut off his diva friend. "I'll deal with Wes. I just thought you'd want to know about that and pass it on accordingly. Blaine's coming over in less than an hour and I need to make myself presentable. So I have to go. But I'll talk to you later."

"Al right," Mercedes sighed. "Call me when he leaves."

"Will do. Bye, 'Cedes."

"Bye."

Kurt hung up and raced to have a shower and style his hair before Blaine got there. He had just finished perfecting his hair when Finn yelled up the stairs.

"Kurt! Blaine's here! Do you want me to send him up?"

"Yeah," Kurt called. "Send him up."

A few second later, Blaine was at the bedroom door. Kurt jumped up and threw himself into his boyfriend's arms, determined to pretend that nothing was wrong.

Blaine laughed. "I missed you, too."

But Kurt smelled something funny on his boyfriend. "What's that smell? Are you wearing different cologne?"

Blaine coughed. "Uh, yeah. A friend gave it to me."

"Well I don't like it," Kurt frowned. "It doesn't smell like you. It smells like you've been with another guy or something."

Now Blaine was fidgeting uncomfortably. "Nope," he smiled. "Just you."

Kurt pretended that he couldn't see Blaine's discomfort and changed the topic. "So guess what Rachel has decided?"

"What?" Blaine asked, looking grateful at the change of topic.

As Kurt explained Rachel's latest endeavour, he thought about how he was going to get Blaine's phone. Conversation, with the occasional kiss (or make out session) continued from there and for a while, Kurt almost forgot his mission. It wasn't until Blaine left for the washroom, leaving his phone behind, that Kurt remembered and grabbed it. There was no pass code on it—not that Kurt couldn't have figured it out—and he scrolled through the scheduler, finding _Alexander: Coffee, Lima Bean _for the next day at eleven o'clock. He silently thanked whatever divine force made Blaine so organized.

Then he scrolled through the contacts, looking for an Alexander and only finding one. Alexander Bishop. He heard footsteps and quickly put the phone back where he found it.

"So," Blaine smiled mischievously. "Where were we?"

* * *

Blaine finally went home for dinner, leaving Kurt free to text Mercedes about this new discovery.

**Got the name, get the girls: we're googling him. Thought you'd want me to wait so I did. Now hurry up.**

**You did? **Mercedes replied. **I'll get them right now! We'll be over in 10. **

**Sounds good, **Kurt replied. **See you then.**

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. Kurt opened it to reveal all the girls.

"Don't you all have anything better to do than get involved in my love life?" Kurt muttered as he stood aside for the girls to come in.

"Of course we all do," Rachel sniffed. "I was practicing for my role as Maria when Mercedes called me. This is just more important."

"We're part of glee club." Tina said. "We stick together."

"Whatever," he shrugged. "Up to my room, please. We have google and facebook to check for Alexander Bishop."

Once they were all settled into comfortable seats around Kurt's computer, Kurt pulled up google and typed Alexander Bishop in the search bar.

Ancestry tracing websites came first, tracing people back to 1846.

"Well we don't want that," Quinn said. "It's a common name. Your best bet would be to stalk his facebook page."

"There's nothing major about the name," Santana said. "Facebook. Let's go."

Kurt pulled up facebook, logged in and searched the name. 28 Alexander Bishops, or forms of the name came up, but the one with _one mutual friend_ caught Kurt's eye.

"This'll be him," he said, clicking on the name.

The profile picture was definitely the same guy that they had seen at the mall. In this picture he was wearing skinny jeans and a blue turtleneck and grinning at the camera head on. When he looked at the profile, he found that it was completely open. Bingo.

"Profile," Rachel ordered.

Kurt obeyed and saw the following.

_Birthday: August 19__th__, 1993  
From: Los Angeles, California  
Speaks English (US), English (Sarcasm)  
Works at McDonald's  
Religion: Atheist_  
_Interested in: Men  
In a relationship and it's complicated._

_Bio:_

_I'm Alexander—NOT ALEX—and this is my facebook. Everything you need to know is here. I'm not one for holding anything back. Enjoy. _

_People Who Inspire Alexander:_

_Sheldon Cooper, J.K. Rowling, C.S. Lewis, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Jane Austen._

_Interests:_

_Reading  
Harry Potter  
Singing  
Dancing_

_Music: _

_Katy Perry  
Adele  
Taylor Swift  
Maroon Five  
Destiny's Child  
Disney Songs_

_Books:_

_Harry Potter  
A Wrinkle in Time  
The Chronicles of Narnia  
The Hunger Games_

_TV:_

_The Big Bang Theory  
FRIENDS  
How I Met Your Mother_

"All right," Lauren said as they scrolled down the page. "We don't care about his favourite TV shows. Click on his wall so we can see what Blaine has been saying."

_**Blaine Anderson: **__Hey, I had a great time last night. But you know it can't stay a secret forever, right? We need to tell someone.  
__**Alexander Bishop: **__Thanks :) I had a great time last night too. But next time message me instead. We can't risk him finding out via facebook. I mean,none of them have me on facebook, but still...__**  
Blaine Anderson: **__Sorry, I forgot. Next time I'll message you. _

"Holy shit!" Santana cried. "What the hell? Who can't find out what? We should get Artie to hack his facebook."

"That's ridiculous, Santana," Kurt snapped as he closed the page. "We don't need to find out any more. I found out that they've got a date tomorrow for coffee. We're going to spy and if it still looks like something's going on, I'll confront him."

"How are we planning on doing that without him seeing us?" Tina questioned.

"I am a trained actress," Rachel said. "I have multiple wigs, clothing designed for varying body types and we have Kurt doing makeup. We'll look like totally new people."

"All right," Santana said, clapping her hands. "It's settled then. What time's the date, Hummel?"

"Eleven," Kurt muttered, cringing at the word 'date'.

"Then it's settled. We'll be at Berry's house at nine AM sharp. Operation spy on date is a go."

**A/N: I know, a short chapter, for which I apologize. It's just the best spot to stop. If you have a second, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on in, Kurt," Rachel smiled as she opened the door to her house for Kurt.

"You are way too cheerful for this ungodly hour," Kurt muttered as he made his way up the stairs.

"I am going to ignore that comment seeing as you are obviously distressed about your current situation. But in any other case I would inform you of my morning elliptical routine."

"I know all about your daily routine," Kurt muttered as he rolled his eyes and flung open the door to Rachel's room.

"Make yourself comfortable," Rachel said. The doorbell rang. "I'll go answer that and bring up some breakfast for those of you who did not wake up bright and early at 7AM like me."

Minutes later, Santana, Brittany and Quinn entered the room.

"So this is what Man Hands' room looks like," Santana said.

"It looks like Strawberry Shortcake threw up in here," Quinn muttered.

"Can you stop it with the snarky comments about Rachel every five seconds, Quinn?" Kurt snapped. "Just because you ruined things with Finn twice and Rachel was there to pick up the pieces doesn't give you a right to pick on her all the time."

"What gives you the right to—"

"I get that you don't care about anyone but yourself, Quinn. And I know that you don't think about the person getting cheated on seeing as you DO the cheating, but it hurts. And if you don't want to be part of this, then leave."

"My mistakes have nothing to do with this—"

"Mistakes?" Kurt scoffed. "A mistake is something that happens once. You've done it at least twice. And you're right, your poor choices have nothing to do with the current situation, but neither does your issue with Rachel."

"Look, Kurt. I get that you're upset about Blaine and this Alexander guy, but don't take it out on me."

"All right, you two," Santana said, stepping between the two. "That's enough."

"It's not my fault Quinn's being a bitch."

"Excuse me?"

"Both of you, stop it!" Brittany said. "Quit fighting."

Kurt rolled his eyes one more time at Quinn and stalked over to the huge walk-in closet where Rachel's excessive amount of stage makeup was kept.

Tina was the last to arrive, a coffee in her hand. Rachel followed suit, a gigantic amount of breakfast foods on a tray in her hand.

"All right," Rachel exclaimed cheerfully. "Kurt can sit here and do makeup while the rest of us will go and choose outfits. Help yourselves to anything you want over here, and from anything on the left side of the closet.

"Whoa," said Lauren as she entered the closet. "Berry! Your closet is almost a big as your bedroom!"

"Yes," Rachel said. "My fathers want me to have as many options as possible."

"And you've got _cute _clothes!" Santana said in shock. "As in, not all animal sweaters and miniskirts. Why don't you wear those to school?"

"They'd only get ruined by slushies," Rachel replied, shrugging. "I get my school clothes from the thrift store because it's too expensive to keep replacing my good clothes. Unfortunately the thrift stores don't have much selection."

That put everybody silently rooting through clothes for a moment before Rachel broke the silence with, "Tina, I have the perfect outfit for you. It's so unlike your usual style that nobody would ever recognize you!"

Tina emerged from the closet a moment later with a long, blonde wavy wig and a bright yellow sundress with flowers on it. Kurt couldn't help but let out a laugh at Tina's disgruntled expression.

"_So _not me," she grumbled. "This is horrible."

Kurt just chuckled. "All right, Tina. Now to go with your new preppy personality, you need simple, natural makeup. That means no dark eyeliner." And he did so, adding a light pink gloss to her lips.

Tina stood up and looked in the full length mirror. "I'm so different!" she cried, laughing a little.

Next came Mercedes wearing a bright pink tracksuit and a short wig with matching pink streaks and fake square glasses. She was laughing loudly as Kurt cringed.

"It's awful!" she cried. "I look like Coach Sylvester!"

"I agree," Kurt said. He did her makeup too.

By the time the group was finished, they all looked completely different. Quinn's usually blonde hair was black and she had several fake piercing all over her face with darkly lined eyes. Lauren was wearing a green maxi dress and a red, curly wig. She looked seriously irritated in her dress and was complaining about how she couldn't "Beat anybody up without giving them an eyeful."

Brittany was also wearing a black wig, but hers was longer (down to her waist) and round black glasses.

"Brit," Kurt had said when he'd seen her. "I'm tempted to give you a lightning bolt scar and call you Harriet Potter."

"Why don't you?" Brittany asked. "That'd be cool."

Kurt had instead given her smoky eyes and bright red lipstick.

Santana was wearing a blonde wig and one of Rachel's animal sweaters and a long black skirt. "I wanted to wear a little black dress," she grumbled. "But Berry wouldn't let me. Said that the point of this was to not be ourselves."

Last was Rachel in a blonde bob and little black dress.

"I wanted to wear that!" Santana had yelled.

"Too bad," Rachel had replied. "My clothes, my rules."

Santana had muttered something in Spanish and rolled her eyes.

"Next is you, Kurt!" Rachel had said. "You have to be the least recognizable because Blaine might see you and act differently."

By the time the girls were done, Kurt was unhappily donning a blonde Justin Bieber style wig with baggy jeans and a red Hollister t-shirt.

"How could you do this to me?" he had asked in annoyance. "This is a crime to fashion. All the famous designers are rolling over in their graves right now!"

"You are not you, Kurt," Rachel had replied. "Your new name is Evan. Tina is Lindsay, Mercedes is Jane, Lauren is Emily, Santana is Glinda—"

"No!" Santana cried. "I refuse to be Glinda."

"What's wrong with Glinda?" Rachel asked.

"Nobody is called Glinda! I thought we were supposed to be blending in."

"Fine," Rachel sniffed. "Your name is Kayla."

"Fine," Santana said.

"Brittany, you're Kendra, and I'm Samantha. Now everyone get a walkie-talkie."

"Why aren't we just using our cell phones again?" Quinn asked.

"Not everybody has unlimited talking on their phones," Rachel replied. "So, everybody must use the name I just gave you – "

"Which are absolutely ridiculous," Quinn scoffed.

"They're ridiculous until somebody picks up our signal and tells Blaine that we were spying on him."

"Because everybody who has a walkie-talkie knows Blaine," Quinn replied sarcastically.

"And this is why we put you two in separate groups," Mercedes said quickly as she stepped between the two.

"So everybody remembers the plan? Quinn, you and Tina will go ahead and see if they're in the Lima Bean yet and then tell us if they are. Then the rest of us will enter in staggered entries so as not to raise suspicions. Brittany and Kurt will go in, pretending to be a couple."

"I get to date Kurtie again?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Only for pretend, Brit," Kurt said. "I don't date girls, remember?"

"Oh, right," Brittany's face fell slightly.

"Anyways," Mercedes continued. "I'll go in with Rachel and Santana will go with Lauren."

"And don't forget to walkie-talkie each other!" Rachel said loudly.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Got it, manhands," she said. "Let's go, Tina."

Those two left in Tina's car and a minute later they received the message.

"Blaine's here, you can all come in."

"His codename is the Lion, and Alexander's is the Leopard. Use them."

"Fine, the _Lion_ is here with the _Leopard_, and you can all come."

Kurt and Brittany drove in Brittany's car (the least recognizable out of the two) and when they arrived, ordered their coffees and sat in the booth directly behind them. Kurt's back was towards his boyfriend and his _friend_.

They saw Quinn and Tina in the one on their other side and gave them a thumbs up.

"Don't forget to turn your walkie-talkie's volume down," Rachel's voice came through theirs.

"Got it, Rach—I mean, Samantha. You, and the others can come in soon."

"Over and out," Rachel said.

Kurt rolled his eyes at how excited she seemed to be about this.

"So Blaine," Alexander was saying. "Hove you told him the truth yet?"

"No," Blaine sighed. "I don't think I'm brave enough."

"You can't keep it a secret forever," Alexander's voice was warning.

"I know," Blaine said. "And no matter what I'll choose you, but still..."

"So what are you waiting for?"

"I told you, I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want him to hate me."

"Nobody could ever hate you, Blaine," Alexander said.

"Oh, trust me, he will. You don't know him."

"That's true. But when are you going to tell him?"

"Maybe this weekend, okay?"

"Fine. I just don't like keeping this a secret."

"Ku—Evan," Tina's voice said through the communication device in his head. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Santana asked. "We're coming in now."

"We'll tell you later, San," Brittany said. "Just come in here."

"Her name is KAYLA!" Rachel corrected.

"I like San better."

Kurt's eyes were filling with tears again.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he said. "I'll be back in a minute."

He raced to the bathroom and locked himself in a stall, feeling the tears slip out. How could this be happening to him? Why did the universe seem to never give him a break?

Finally, he pulled himself together and headed back into the shop.

"The lion has taken the Leopard's hand," Rachel's voice came through the walkie-talkie. "He's saying something—we can't hear what..."

"He's saying I'll see you on Sunday," Tina supplied. "They're standing up and hugging, and now the Leopard is leaving."

"He's getting into his car," Lauren responded. "And he's gone. The Lion is following suit. They're gone."

"Meet me back at my place," Kurt said. "We can talk there."

Everyone agreed and once they had arrived in Kurt's bedroom, Kurt had already removed the wig and changed into something more his style.

When Rachel had arrived, she brought with her everyone else's clothes so they all changed and then sat in the kitchen with their ice cream cones to discuss their findings.

"I guess we have our proof, then," Lauren had said once they had finished. "I'll kick his ass."

"Before you do, can I at least break up with him?" Kurt asked, his voice breaking. Before he knew it, he was crying again. God, what was wrong with him? Why couldn't he keep it together?

"Oh, Kurtie," Brittany said quickly. "He's a mean elf anyway. You don't need a mean elf man in your life. You'll find a good one next time and you can have sweet boy kisses with him instead."

"Whoa," came a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to find Finn, Puck and the rest of the boys in the doorway. "Blaine cheated on Kurt?" It was Finn who had spoken.

"Apparently," Rachel said. "We were just planning how to properly kick his—"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Finn asked angrily. "We're brothers, man!"

"And the rest of us are bros!" Puck said.

"We knew you'd react like—" Rachel began, but was interrupted by Sam.

"Let's go plan how to kill him, guys!"

"Why do we need a plan?" asked Mike. "Why don't we just do it?"

"If we plan it it'll be better," Artie said. "We can inflict more pain if we make a plan."

"Wait!" Kurt yelled. "I don't want Blaine to be hurt, but I know you're not going to listen to me if I tell you not to do it, so at least wait until I've broken up with him."

The boys nodded. "I suppose we can do that," Finn said slowly. "That gives us more time to plan. When are you planning on dumping his ass?"

"Tomorrow," Kurt said quietly. "We've got a date."

"We'll come with you," Mercedes said. "In our disguises and stuff."

"I can set up an earpiece for everyone," Artie said. "Lauren can help. Then we can all hear each other and speak."

"And we won't have to use walkie-talkies!" Rachel said. "That's brilliant, Artie."

"I suppose I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I?" Kurt sighed.

"Nope," Finn said cheerfully. "Don't worry, Kurt, you can do better anyway."

And the rest of the evening was spent with the entire glee club plotting Blaine's demise and attempts to cheer up their friend.

**A/N: Haha, for all you Quinn lovers, I apologize. I hate her, so making her a bitch is one of my favourite things to do :). Only two more chapters left! If you've got a second, I would love to hear your thoughts! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt was awoken the next morning to the entire glee club jumping on his bed. They had all stayed up so late the previous night that they had all slept over. And apparently now it was time to wake up.

"Wake up!" Puck said loudly in his ear.

"Yeah!" Lauren was at his other ear. "Up and at 'em, Kurt!"

The large group ate breakfast and got ready to go, the girls getting into the previous night's disguises and the boys watching in amusement.

"You went to all that trouble to spy on one person?" Artie asked.

"Of course," Rachel replied. "Now you boys will need to sit somewhere behind Blaine but out of sight from everybody else too. You're all too easily recognizable."

All the boys rolled their eyes, but agreed.

"Now you all need to get out," Kurt said loudly. "Blaine'll be here in about ten minutes."

"Fine. We'll meet you at the Lima Bean later," Mercedes said.

Everyone hugged Kurt and they all left, leaving Kurt to plan what he was going to say.

"I know what you've been up to," he said aloud. "No, too vague. I know that you've been cheating on me? No, I can't say that without tearing up. How about—"

This aloud musings were interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

"Hey," Blaine said when Kurt opened the door. He brushed his lips against Kurt's but instead of deepening the kiss like he usually would, Kurt stepped away. All he could think about was that Alexander had probably kissed those same lips.

"Come on in," Kurt said. "I just need to get my bag and then we can go."

He rushed up the stairs before Blaine could say anything to collect his bags, vowing not to cry anymore.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked as Kurt began to drive his car to the coffee shop. "You look like you've been crying."

"I was watching a series of sad movies with the girls last night," Kurt lied smoothly. "P.S. I Love You, The Notebook, you know. That type of stuff."

Blaine nodded, but something on his face told Kurt that he didn't buy it.

Kurt walked into the shop and saw all of his friends disguised in various parts of the shop. He caught Rachel's eye and made a face.

"The usual?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," Kurt said, opening his wallet.

"Don't worry about it," Blaine waved his hand.

"I'll get us a table, then."

Kurt walked away and picked a table right in the centre, beside the one that Rachel and Mercedes were sitting at.

Blaine returned and sat at the seat across from Kurt, taking his hand. "So do you want to tell me what's really going on? Why are you so upset?"

"I know, Blaine," Kurt said.

"Know what?"

"I know what you've been doing behind my back. How you've been—cheating –been cheating on me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blaine said, confusion on his face. Fake confusion, Kurt was sure.

"Are you really going to play dumb?" Kurt asked, now getting angry.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"Alexander!" Kurt yelled. "You've been cheating on me with some guy named Alexander!"

"How do you know about him?"

"Well, first I saw you at the mall with him, and watched you give him a long, lingering hug. But I decided to give you the benefit of the doubt because I thought you loved me. So I asked Wes and David about the guy you'd been seeing and they didn't know who he was. Suspicious, no? So I did a little research with the girls. We found out that you have had several dated with him scheduled and yesterday we overheard your conversation here. "

"A little research?" Blaine asked sin shock. "As in, spied on me? You looked through my phone?"

"Well I needed to find out the truth, didn't I?"

"I can't believe you would do that!" Blaine cried. "You don't trust me?"

"You're CHEATING on me, Blaine. I think that's the bigger issue at hand."

"Actually," Blaine hissed. "It's not. If you had have asked me about it, you would have found out the truth, but instead you invaded my privacy and came to your own conclusions."

"So you're not even going to deny that you're cheating on me?" Kurt asked as he stood up. "I can't believe I thought I loved you, Blaine Anderson." His stupid eyes were filling with tears again.

Most of the cafe was watching the pair now, as they were being extremely loud. He marched away, not listening as Blaine called after him.

Soon he was running, tears streaming from his already red eyes and staining his cheeks.

"Wait up!" Kurt heard his stepbrother's voice calling as he ran to catch up. "Kurt! Wait!"

"What do you want, Finn?" Kurt asked through his tears as he opened the door to his car, not caring that he was Blaine's ride home.

Finn got in the passenger's seat.

"You alright?" Finn asked.

"My boyfriend just cheated on me, Finn. Do you think I'm alright?"

"I'll take that as a no then," Finn muttered. "You know you can talk to me about this, right, dude? "I mean, I know what it's like, having someone cheat on you...twice. It sucks. It feels like you're dying inside."

"Yeah," Kurt sniffed. "It's like he just ripped out my heart and put it in the hands of Alexander the I'm-so-great."

"That's exactly how I felt when Rachel and Quinn cheated on me with Puck. It really hurts. The pain'll numb eventually, though."

"Oh, Finn," Kurt said. "I know you're trying to help. I really just don't want to talk about it. If you want to help than you can run into the grocery store and pick me up a tub of chocolate ice cream."

"Are you going to go all emotional eating on me?" Finn asked. "What would the health-conscious Kurt be saying?" Finn was teasing now.

"The health-conscious Kurt didn't have his boyfriend cheat on him," Kurt sniffed. "Now get me my ice cream and make everyone leave me alone." He pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store and handed Finn ten dollars. "Ice cream, now."

"Geez," Finn muttered. "You're bossy when you're heartbroken."

"FINN!"

"All right," he said. "I'm going."

Before Kurt knew it, he was back at home with Finn answering the door and phone telling everyone to leave Kurt alone.

Kurt was devouring his way through the ice cream, listening to sad music at the same time.

There was a rap on the front door and Kurt listened to Finn tell whoever it was to go away.

"_Please, Finn," _Blaine's voice came. "_I just need to talk to him."_

"_No way, dude. You cheated on my brother. I really ought to hit you right now, but I'm not 'cause that would make Kurt mad and coach Beiste says not to hit people unless they're on the field."_

"_Finn,_" Blaine was pleading. "_I just want to speak to him._"

"_No,_" Finn's voice was firm. "_Go away._"

"_No. Not until I see Kurt."_

Kurt sighed and rolled out of his bed, knowing that Blaine's stubbornness would make him stay until he got what he wanted. He made his way down the stairs to the landing and when he saw Blaine's his stomach jumped. He felt a little like he was going to vomit, but he pushed it away.

"Go away, Blaine," he said. "We're done. Go hang out with Alexander, your new boyfriend."

"Kurt, I just want to talk to you. Let me explain. Can I just do that?"

Kurt hesitated. He knew that what Blaine did was unforgivable, but it couldn't hurt to listen, could it? "This had better be good. Finn, go watch TV."

"No way, dude. I'm not leaving you alone with him." Finn crossed his arms stubbornly, his feet rooted firmly in the ground.

"Yes, you are."

"Fine. I'll be right in the living room, though. One room over." He slowly moved towards the door, not taking his eyes off of Blaine. Kurt had no doubt that as the door slammed behind his stepbrother Finn was listening with his ear pressed against the door.

Kurt rolled his eyes before turning to face Blaine. "You have two minutes before I kick you out of my home. Go."

"Kurt," Blaine began. "I didn't cheat on you."

"Then how do you explain that Alexander kid?"

"I'm getting there. Would you let me speak?"

"Sorry."

"I didn't cheat on you. I didn't deny it at first because I was annoyed that you had gone through my phone. Alexander is my cousin on my dad's side. He and I used to be really close as kids until my dad and his mom got into a gigantic fight when we were ten. Our parents refused to speak to each other, and Alexander moved across the country. At the end of school this year, though, he found me again. He ran away from his parents after they found out that he was gay and flipped. His dad beat him. But neither of our parents can know that he's here or he'll have to go back. He's not eighteen yet. I didn't tell you because he made me swear not to tell anyone."

Kurt pondered this. Blaine's face seemed so honest and heartfelt.

"It was a gigantic mistake not telling you," Blaine continued. "I never meant to hurt you."

"So what was the 'I'll tell him on the weekend' conversation?" Kurt asked.

"You heard that?" Blaine asked. "Oh my god. You were the Bieber kid, weren't you? I thought I heard Rachel's voice through a walkie-talkie but I chalked it up to an overactive imagination. You were spying on me?"

"Answer my questions and I'll answer yours."

"Fine," Blaine was a little huffy now. "Alexander wants to tell my dad that he's here. He thinks that he can help him. I disagree. I think my dad'll send him back to his home. Any more questions?"

Kurt shook his head. Was Blaine telling the truth? It certainly sounded like it. And nobody would make up a story like that just to cover up cheating.

"Excellent," Blaine said. "Now I think it's your turn to explain. You invaded my privacy, Kurt."

"I know," Kurt said. "But wouldn't you do the same if roles were reversed?"

"No," Blaine said. "I would have asked what was up. You jumped to conclusions and spied on me. How can I trust you if you don't trust me?"

"I'm really sorry about that," Kurt said. "I just needed to know. I mean, you're good looking, smart, adorable and charming. You could get any guy you want and I guess I was feeling a bit inadequate. I never should have invaded your privacy like that, and I'm sorry. The girls and I also shouldn't have spied on your date with him and the girls shouldn't have spied on us today."

"Wait—the girls were there today?"

"So were the boys. What can I say? My friends care."

"Wow. You guys really _did _do thorough research." Blaine remarked. "Why didn't they just butt out?"

"Because they're my _friends._" Kurt said, slightly disbelievingly. Normally he would defend them, but since things were so rocky, he decided to let it drop. "So are we all right?"

"I don't know," Blaine replied honestly. "I can't believe you would invade my privacy like that. You spied on me. You went through my phone. I'm assuming you looked him up on facebook, too. I don't know how I can trust you not to jump to conclusions like that."

"I'm sorry," Kurt replied. "But look at it from my perspective—my handsome boyfriend was seen hugging another, very good looking man in public while his boyfriend is inadequate and not worthy of him."

"Kurt, you know that's not true. But I wish you had asked me about it instead of snooping."

"I really am sorry, Blaine. But I'm not the only one to blame in this. You kept secrets from me. Cheating or not, I still didn't know that Alexander even existed. Why couldn't you tell me?"

"Because nobody was supposed to know he's here! He could get sent back to his dad!" Blaine was raising his voice in frustration now.

"I'm your _boyfriend_! You really think I would have told? I don't believe in telling other people's secrets and you know that!" Kurt's voice was steadily rising too.

"It's not like it's any of your business, regardless."

"Oh, it's not my business?" Kurt said, snapping. "It's not my business that my BOYFRIEND has some important issues going on in his life and won't tell me about them? You let me believe you were cheating on me! You let me wonder what wasn't good enough about me; about why you were doing that to someone you said you loved. And while I shouldn't have snooped, that doesn't change the fact that you were keeping secrets and that was wrong too."

"I don't have to stand here and listen to this, Kurt."

"Then leave," Kurt replied. "You're the one who came here."

"I came here to fix things, but you're being awfully difficult."

"At least _I _apologized."

"Yeah, because you did something wrong. I didn't."

"Really? I think keeping secrets is a pretty big thing."

"Stop acting so self-righteous all the time. You're far from perfect too, you know. You have trust issues. People have hurt you in the past, I know that, but your inability to trust has now affected our relationship. I get that you've been betrayed by people before. You've been hurt. Karofsky threatened you out of school, your New Directions don't appreciate you, your mom died and left you and your dad alone. But that doesn't mean you can assume that I'm going to do that same."

Kurt recoiled at those words, his eyes filling with tears. Talking about his mom. That was a low blow. He felt his stomach twist. "Get out," he said quietly.

Blaine looked horror struck at what he had just said. "Kurt," he said. "I didn't mean it."

"GET OUT!" Kurt yelled, his voice cracking with his efforts not to cry. "LEAVE! NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!"

Finn came bursting in the room at that moment. "Blaine, get out of our house before I make you." His face had an uncharacteristic menacing scowl on it.

"I didn't mean that," Blaine tried to say again. "Kurt—I"

"LEAVE MY HOUSE!" Kurt screamed.

"Go," Finn said. "Before I hit you. I don't care what Beiste says."

Blaine threw up his hands and opened the door, giving Kurt one last pleading look before leaving, the door shutting softly behind him.

"Dude," Finn said softly as Kurt began to sob. He flung himself into Finn's body, hugging him and crying into his shirt. "It's okay," the tall teen said as he gently pulled them into the living room and onto a couch. "What he said was low. The guys and I are on him. Don't worry."

Kurt didn't say anything, but cried harder, not even removing his face from Finn's chest. They stayed like that, Kurt curled up into Finn's chest until they both fell asleep.

**A/N: Yay! Furt brotherly love! My favourite thing ever :) Only one more chapter to go! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm well aware that I'm probably preaching to the choir here, but I feel that it needs to be said. I DON'T HATE BLAINE! In fact, I love him. I had several reviewers tell me that I must hate him. But this is just FANFICTION, and it made for an interesting plot. And if you really hate my story or the way that I portray my characters, don't read it. It's as simple as that. There's no need to tell me that my story is "completely ridiculous" and that I am "incredibly biased". **

**Another point to address: A lot of people thought that what Blaine said wasn't so bad. ARE YOU JOKING? Do you know what it's like to lose somebody that you love that much? The pain may numb, but it never goes away. I hope you all see how it affected Kurt in this chapter. What Kurt did was wrong, of course, but he honestly thought he was doing the right thing. If you watch the show you know that Kurt CAN BE selfish, and doesn't always think of other people. Like last week's episode with Chandler, for example. **

**So, I apologise if you agreed with me from the start and was just forced through an excessively long author's note. Onwards!**

* * *

The next day Kurt woke to find his head using a hard chest as a pillow. It was rising and falling softly, matching the small snores coming from Finn's mouth. The fabric on Finn's shirt was still damp from Kurt's tears. Kurt sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and wincing as the memories of yesterday came flooding back to him.

Then he remembered that he hadn't moisturized or brushed his teeth and he had _slept _in his clothes and he cursed quietly. It was already shaping up to be a bad day. He headed upstairs to shower and try to forget about yesterday's events. Once he was dressed and moisturized, he headed back down the stairs to find Finn in the kitchen studying the box of pancake mix in pure concentration, his eyes squinted. He didn't notice Kurt until the smaller boy spoke, his voice croaky.

"What are you doing, Finn? You know you're not supposed to cook without supervision."

"I was going to make you some pancakes, but you came down before I could."

"That's okay. You're thoughtful, but I'm not hungry."

"You should eat."

"I'll bring something with me to go, how's that?"

"Where are you going?"

"I think I'm going to spend some time with my mom," Kurt replied softly.

"Wait—but your mom's—oh!" Comprehension dawned on Finn's face and Kurt smiled softly.

"Yes, Finn. And I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anybody except dad or Carole if they ask."

"The entire Glee club is sure to be over here soon," Finn replied. "I can't hold them off forever, you know."

Kurt sighed. "I really don't want to see anyone right now."

"I know," Finn said. "Go visit your mom. I'll tell everyone that you're not up to seeing them yet."

"Thanks, Finn. You're a good brother."

"Hey, I made a promise at the wedding and I intend to keep it."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Finn's middle again, and hugged him tightly. Then he grabbed his keys off of the hook near the door and opened the door to the Navigator. The first thing he did was rip down the photo of himself and Blaine that he had taped to the dashboard. Then he put on his overly fashionable sunglasses and drove to the flower shop and then to the quiet cemetery at the edge of town.

He felt a pang of sadness as he drove through the large, black gates and under the large sign that declared it to be 'The Lima Cemetery.' Parking, he got out with his flowers and picnic blanket and wandered slowly over to the grave that read _Elizabeth Hummel- April 15, 1968 – September 12, 2003. Wife to Burt Hummel and loving mother to Kurt Hummel. She was a fighter, gone too soon. _

"Hi mom," he whispered as he lay out the blanket and placed that flowers on the grave. "I miss you. Dad's good; the tire shop is busier than ever. I was excellent until yesterday."

Kurt often came to visit his mom when he was feeling sad like now. He felt like it helped talking to her; kind of like she was still there with him. Last year, when he was being bullied all the time, he spent every other afternoon talking to her. He knew that it was a bit ridiculous, but it helped. Despite the act her put on, the loss of his mother still hurt him every day.

"Remember my boyfriend Blaine? I told you about him on my last visit. I thought I loved him. But yesterday we had a huge fight. He told me that I have trust issues because of everything that happened with Karofsky and the New Directions last year and he brought up you. He thinks that I have trust issues because you're not with us anymore. He knows how hard it is for me, and he still said it, intentionally trying to hurt me.

"And I know what you'd say if you were here. What did you do to him? All I did was try to figure out if he was keeping secrets from me. Okay—I spied on him and looked through his phone. I know it's wrong, but I apologized. And then we had a huge blowout because he was angry that I had invaded his privacy and he was keeping secrets from me. I feel horrible about everything I did. I was being paranoid and selfish, and I know that, but I can't believe he would intentionally hurt me like that. And I don't know what to do. I miss him. I think I still love him, but I don't know."

His eyes were filling with tears again.

"And I wish you were here because I miss you so much, and then you could actually help me with my problems. I know that it wasn't your fault. Cancer got the best of you, but I just wish that you were here."

Kurt pulled a tissue out of his packet and blew his nose. He stayed quiet after that, lost in his own thoughts and didn't even hear the footsteps approach from behind.

"I thought I'd find you here," that all-too-familiar voice said quietly.

Kurt turned around. "Blaine—what are you doing here? Did Finn tell you that I was here?"

"No," Blaine replied. "I was looking for you, and I figured you'd be here. This is where you go when you're upset, and after my stupid remark yesterday, I had inkling."

"So now you're trying to ruin my one peaceful place?"

Blaine sat down next to Kurt on the checkered picnic blanket. Kurt moved away, anxious to keep a distance from the boy who had broken his heart.

"No, I came to apologize. What I said was wrong and stupid. I was upset and angry and worked up about everything. I swear I didn't mean it, and it was a horrible low blow. I should never have said it and there's no excuse."

"So you think you can just waltz in here and expect to be forgiven? Did you know I cried myself to sleep because of you? I kept Finn up all night with my crying. And it's all your fault."

"Kurt—I'm so sorry. I don't know what I can say to make it better. And since I'm on the subject, I know that I shouldn't have kept secrets from you, but it was really important that nobody knew. I know that I can trust you, but Alexander doesn't know that. I was just scared, you know? Alexander can't be sent back to his home in LA. He just can't. And the more people that know he's a minor living away from home, the more likely it is that he'll be sent back."

"I understand _why_ you didn't, Blaine, I just wish you felt like you could trust me."

"But I _can _trust you. You know more about me than anyone else. I just didn't want to spill Alexander's secret."

"Well I guess I can accept your apology. While we're apologizing, I think I should apologize again for snooping. I really don't know what came over me. I was just so worried. I loved you so much that I didn't want to see you with another man. You don't know what it's like, seeing your boyfriend with another guy and feeling like he's got something you don't; like he's better than you in every way and that's why your boyfriend is cheating on you. So I tried to figure out why. In retrospect, it wasn't the best idea, but I did what I felt was best at the time."

"It was so wrong," Blaine replied. "But your apology is accepted too. So where do we go from here?"

"I don't know," Kurt replied honestly. "That was a pretty big fight. We haven't had one that big since before we started dating."

"I know. But I still love you. I want to be with you."

"And I want to be with you. But I think that we need to figure out how we're going to make sure that this doesn't happen again. I don't want to ever fight like that again."

"I think we should just promise to be honest with each other. If you had have just asked me what was going on, or if I had have told you right from the beginning, none of this would have happened.

"So we'll just promise to be honest with each other all the time?"

"I think so."

"Well," Kurt replied. "I can do that. I'll start now. I missed you."

"I missed you too," Blaine replied. "I kept waiting for your goodnight text last night."

Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine, closing the distance between them and pressed his lips to Blaine's in a sweet kiss.

"I love you," Blaine murmured before deepening the kiss.

"And I love you," Kurt replied.

* * *

After Kurt and Blaine had bid Elizabeth adieu, they decided to go back to Kurt's house and hang out.

They walked in to find the entire Glee Club waiting for Kurt in the living room. There was a large, standing up whiteboard with diagrams all over it, but Kurt decided not to question it.

"Kurt!" Mercedes cried. "Finn filled us in on everything! How could he do that to you! You know, I never liked that boy and—"

"What the _hell_ is he doing here?" Santana interrupted, pointing over Kurt's shoulder at Blaine, who Mercedes apparently hadn't noticed.

"We made amends," Kurt said as Blaine came forward and looped his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Come on, Kurt," Rachel said. "You can't forgive him for this. Once a cheater, always a cheater." She seemed to be looking now, not at Kurt and Blaine, but at Quinn.

"Well it's a good thing that he wasn't cheating then, wasn't it?" Kurt said lightly.

"Wait—what?" There was a collective gasp from the group.

"You all don't need to know the details," Kurt continued. "But it was all just a misunderstanding. Everything is fine."

"But we just planned our revenge!" Artie protested, holding up a spiral bound notebook covered in notes and diagrams while gesturing to the whiteboard.

"Well it's not needed," Kurt said. "Thank you."

"Dudes," Puck said, speaking up from the back. "Why don't we show Warbler Boy our plans so he knows what'll happen if he ever really _does _cheat?"

Everyone except Kurt and Blaine made noises of agreement.

"Excellent," Puck said. "Blaine, have a seat." He patted the spot next to him, his smile a little to fake and menacing to be real.

Blaine gulped but did as he was told.

And so they explained their plan: an exceedingly intricate plan involving every member in the glee club and many various tortures, including methodically burning every piece of sheet music he owned, Chinese water torture and for some odd reason, rubber chickens. Blaine was sufficiently pale by the end, and everyone else, save Kurt, was extremely pleased by that.

As Blaine was released from the grasp of the New Directions, Kurt grabbed his boyfriend's hand and grinned, happy that things were back to normal at last.

* * *

**A/N: The End! I hope you all enjoyed it, and thank you for those of you who stuck with it. One last review would make me very happy! :D **


End file.
